New Rewritten Version Of Her True Self
by Heyy2022
Summary: Not my story, kinda is since I changed a couple of things in it. Actual Author is: Don'tThink.JustWrite.


_Chapter 1_

 **Hiding Who She is,While She Pretends To Be Someone Else**

 **Eddie's POV**

 _*I'm just an everyday high school student, OH WAIT!, I am an upcoming rockstar with a pending record deal. But other than that, I am just a normal guy going to a normal high school. Just like in every high school, you have your cliques. The jocks led by my best friends, Tyler, Ian, and Phil. And you got the populars led by me and Loren Tate. But, the girl who has my heart isn't popular, she was with the loners, which was led by her and Cameron. Sister of the most popular girl in school, a quiet, beautiful girl. Ms Chloe Tate. Her blue eyes sparkled behind her glasses, her blonde hair fell perfectly and her smile blinds me. Something told me Loren and her should switch places but, I didn't question it. I walked into school with Tyler,Ian, and Phil. We walked up to Loren and she said,*_

Loren: Hi guys. _*She was smiling widely, almost as if she was forcing it on her face.*_

 _*Her outfit was a tight pink mini-skirt, a white tube top, and pink peep toe heels. And to me this was NOT her style at all.*_

Me: Hey Lo,what's up?

Loren:The sky. _*She giggled and I chuckled.*_

 _*Loren was nice for the most part, but she felt she had a reputation to uphold. I was staring at her because she giggled. She knew I was staring and blushed before getting up and running away. I ran after her, and heard her and another girl talking.*_

MysteryG: What was that?!

Loren: I..I..I

MysteryG: You better not do that again or else.

Loren: Okay, I'm sorry.

 _*I ran back to where I was but didn't stay. The bell rang for 1st period. I had science with Chloe, Loren, Ian, Phil, Tyler, Adam, Cameron, Adriana, and Melissa/Mel. I looked around and saw that Chloe was sitting at the back of the class. So, I walked over and sat next to her.*_

Me: Hey Chloe. _*She smiled*_

Chloe: Hey Eddie. _*She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.*_

Me: I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? _*Why did I feel so nervous all of a sudden?*_

Chloe: Sure I would love to.

 _*Loren then walked up to us.*_

Loren: Hey sister dear.

Chloe: (laughed) Nice to see you too.

Loren: So, what were you guys talking about.

Chloe: Well, Eddie and I are gonna go on an official date. _*She was looking at me while she said that.*_

Loren: That's great, but Eddie, be careful when you're around her. * _I looked at Loren confused.*_

Me: What do you mean?

Loren: You know you're wanted by a lot of popular girls, and they would tear my baby sister apart... then I would have to tear you apart.

Me: _*I laughed at her joke*_ Then I guess this is going to be the most delayed date in history.

 _*Loren looked relieved and Chloe looked disappointed, almost as if she failed.*_

Teacher: Okay class! Enough yapping, let's get to work!

Loren: WAIT! Can I talk to my sister really quick?

Teacher: Make it quick Ms. Tate's.

 _*Loren grabbed Chloe's hand and rushed out of the door. I was curious, so I asked if I could go to the bathroom, also. thought about it.*_

Mel and Tyler: You gotta go when you gotta go.

 _*I jumped because Mel was making out with Ian so I didn't know she would be hearing the converation. The whole class laughed when they said that.*_

Teacher: Okay, but make it quick .

 _*I grabbed the pass and rushed out the door quickly but quietly. Then I heard Loren and Chloe talking, but I couldn't tell the 2 apart.*_

MysteryVoice1: This isn't me!

MysteryV2: Tough it out sister dear.

MysteryV1: You know he's not falling for you, he is falling for MY personality. And you know I have a crush on him!

MysteryV2: Well, when I get him to fall in love with me,and use him for money and fame, everything will go back to normal.

MysteryV1: You promise?

 _*Before the other person could answer I realized who was who. Loren was the first person talking and Chloe was the second. Are they talking about me? I heard the sound of heels coming in my direction, so I made it look like I just exited the classroom. Chloe gave me a smile, which I realized was fake and Loren, she didn't even give me a glance. I still couldn't believe Loren had a crush on me and Chloe blackmailed Loren into switching personalities. Loren was staring out the window and Chloe, she was giving Loren a death glare from behind. What was going on with the Tate girls today? Class flew by and Loren practically ran out of class. Chloe walked up to me immediately.*_

Chloe: Hey Eddie, so when can we go on our date?

MysteryPerson: Date?

 _*Oh great!*_

Chloe: Yes, Cameron date! _*She said annoyed*_

 _*Oh did I forget to mention Cameron has a HUGE crush on Chloe and she knows. Cameron walked away sadly.*_

 **Chloe's POV**

 _*So far my plan is working.I feel bad for Eddie and Loren. Ha! Who am I kidding?! Loren has a big secret but nobody knows but me. I blackmailed her into changing personalities with me ,so everyone thinks I am a shy, precious girl. Eddie thinks I am this precious girl, but I'm not! He asked me out and I said yes. Now it is the end of class and I want to get started Eddie and I's date details.*_

 _(A_ fter Cameron incident) Me: So, Eddie about our date?

Eddie: Yeah, about that I don't want to go on a date with you anymore. _*He said quickly*_

Chloe: What?! Why?!

Eddie: Because of this!

 _*Eddie showed me his phone and I heard the conversation going on between Loren and I.*_

 _Loren: This isn't me!_

 _Me: Tough it out sister dear._

 _Loren: You know he's not falling for you, he is falling for MY personality. And you know I have a crush on him!_

 _Me: Well, when I get him to fall in love with me,and use him for money and fame, everything will go back to normal._

 _Loren: You promise?_

 _*Crap he was there! I have to try to lie my way out of this.*_

Me: That wasn't me talking to Loren.

Eddie:I never included Loren in any of this.

 _*SHIT! He caught me. If I can't have him, I'm gonna make damn sure Loren can't.*_

Me: Y..yes...

Eddie: Enough Chloe, you're a vindictive, lying Bitch. _*His face was red with anger and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. He ran out of the school and drove off to God knows where.*_

 **Eddie's POV**

 _*I can't believe Chloe. Right now, I'm driving to me and Loren's spot to cool down and think. Hopefully Loren is there. I got distracted by thinking about Loren and her gorgeous smile and her beautiful eyes: I finally realised Loren is the one I have had a crush on this whole time! I got to the spot and heard Loren singing. I didn't know she could sing heck, I didn't know she was that good either!*  
_

 **Loren' POV**

 _*I can't believe my life. First, Chloe blackmailed me into switching personalities with her. I had to unfriend Mel and act like I don't know her. Then, Eddie asks Chloe to go out with him. And now, I am just a complete mess, crying my eyes out. Right now, I am singing a song that was meant for Eddie,but my voice is shaky since I am crying._

 **You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'**

 **But she wears short skirts**  
 **I wear T-shirts**  
 **She's cheer captain**  
 **And I'm on the bleachers**  
 **Dreaming about the day when you wake up**  
 **And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

 **If you can see I'm the one who understands you**  
 **Been here all along so why can't you see**  
 **You belong with me**  
 **You belong with me**

 **Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**  
 **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**  
 **Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**  
 **Hey isn't this easy**

 **And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**  
 **I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**  
 **You say your fine**  
 **I know you better then that**  
 **Hey what you doing with a girl like that**

 **She wears high heels**  
 **I wear sneakers**  
 **She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**  
 **Dreaming about the day when you wake up**  
 **And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

 **If you can see that I'm the one who understands you**  
 **Been here all along so why can't you see**  
 **You belong with me**

 **Standing by and waiting at your back door**  
 **All this time how could you not know**  
 **Baby, you belong with me**  
 **You belong with me**

 **Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**  
 **I'm the one who makes you laugh**  
 **When you know you're about to cry**  
 **And I know your favorite songs**  
 **And you tell me about your dreams**  
 **I think I know where you belong**  
 **I think I know it's with me**

 **Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**  
 **Been here all along so why can't you see**  
 **You belong with me**

 **Standing by and waiting at your back door**  
 **All this time**  
 **How could you not know**  
 **Baby you belong with me**  
 **You belong with me**

 **You belong with me**  
 **Have you ever thought just maybe**  
 **You belong with me**  
 **You belong with me**

 _*I just finished the song and I had more tears flowing. I had just then realized that I wasn't alone and it was the one person I can't talk to right now: Eddie.*_

 **Eddie's POV**

 _*I can tell Loren is crying right now while she is singing the song and I am wondering if her song is about me? She finally finished the song and realised I am here and she does not look happy about it*_

Me: Hey ,Loren. * _I say a bit nervous and scared of her reaction*_


End file.
